


Good Boy

by truejaku (hereonourstreet)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Petplay, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereonourstreet/pseuds/truejaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/erihan">erihan</a>!</p><p>The only thing he’s told them is a hard no is drinking semen out of a dog bowl – which caused Virus to cock his head in confusion; apparently he hasn’t seen enough hentai – so Trip coming at his face with a stick of black eyeliner could mean anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erihan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erihan/gifts).



            Part of Mizuki is still confused as to how he got here. That part of Mizuki is confused _every_ time he gets here, in fact. These two are real creeps in all honesty, but Mizuki can’t quite pinpoint why or how. They’ve never done anything terrible – and Aoba is pretty good friends with them, to boot. But something about them gives him the creeps. So he’s surprised they always manage to make coming back to their place sound so good and inviting and he’s even more surprised when they make the trips so pleasurable.

            They definitely have a preference when it comes to topping and that is that they do. Always. Every time. Which is sort of to Mizuki’s benefit since he prefers to bottom, but he would be hard pressed not to admit that it scares him a bit. Just a bit. Again, however, he has no concrete reasons for why he feels this way, so he chalks it up to their air of dangerous mystery and leaves it at that.

            Somehow they always know where he is when they want to find him. Mizuki knows that Dry Juice territory is part of their usual rounds as yakuza, but they still manage to find him at all hours of the day or night. Maybe that’s part of it. That’s part of why they scare him so much. But nonetheless, they’re always able to pop up where he is – a bar, a bakery, his own tattoo parlor, and he never feels the desire to reject them. They’re not bad in bed. And they certainly know how to dominate a guy, so he tends to drop whatever he’s doing short of an actual tattoo and go along with them. They never end up in the same location twice.

            It’s usually hotels – fancy ones. And he’s usually asked to leave once they’re done. But politely. Mizuki’s never met anyone more polite than they are. They’re frightening and refined and fastidious at times.

            But they seem to have a lot of money, and they seem to like to spend a good deal of it on Mizuki.

            “Would you like for us to call you our good boy?”

            Mizuki sort of hesitates when they say stuff like that, but he always ends up nodding.

            Virus takes the tennis ball out of Mizuki’s mouth and he spits the fuzzy remnants of it left on his tongue out to the floor. Trip laughs. He must find that amusing.

            “Then tell us that,” Virus smiles. “And don’t spit. Bad dog.”

            Mizuki flinches in both embarrassment and arousal and the floppy ears attached to the headband running through his hair wiggle against his head. The only thing he’s told them is a hard no is drinking semen out of a dog bowl – which caused Virus to cock his head in confusion; apparently he hasn’t seen enough hentai – so Trip coming at his face with a stick of black eyeliner could mean anything. He starts to recoil, but also does as Virus asked at the same time:

            “Call me a good boy?”

            Trip pulls Mizuki forward off his knees and starts to draw on his face. Ah. A little nose, Mizuki assumes. He supposes that’s better than a costume nose. Especially since he noticed a ball gag on the bedside table earlier. He’s not sure they plan on using it – sometimes they try to throw him off the scent by planting sex toys in the open that they never use – but those two things combined would make it especially difficult to breath. As it is, Mizuki mostly just has to worry about smudging against the bed sheets. Not that that matters though, since Mizuki has been relegated to the floor – as most dogs should be.

            “We’ll call you a good boy,” Virus grins at him as Trip finishes up his charcoal nose. “But you have to _be_ a good boy first, don’t you?”

            Mizuki’s dick jumps at that. He nods a little more emphatically than he meant to, but the dog ears flapping against his head remind him that it’s probably in character, anyway.

            “What do you want me to do?”

            “I suppose we need to train you,” Virus says just as he sits down on the foot of the bed. Trip follows suit and takes a seat next to his – friend? colleague? they’re not brothers, right? – and Mizuki quickly pads up to them on his hands and knees. He puts one palm on either of their knees and pulls himself up to look Virus in the eye. “And if you do as you’re told, you’ll get a treat. How does that sound?”

            Mizuki hates how into this he is, but he nods gleefully and sticks his tongue out slightly. He pants twice, just to let them know he’s getting into character, but not enough to embarrass himself further. They both reach for the flies of their pants and before he knows it, Mizuki is going back and forth between their dicks, licking up the shaft and then covering the head with his entire mouth, taking the length as far as he can and sucking his way back up. He does it to both of them several times, working their dicks slowly with his tongue, lips and teeth – just the lightest of nips at the base of the head, desperately wanting them to react to him with something more than a simple grunt. They never do.

            Trip is actually more encouraging than Virus. He’ll moan a little deeper and twist his fingers in Mizuki’s hair, letting him know exactly what to keep doing. Virus is harder to read and a little less visceral than Trip. He doesn’t seem to lose control quite as easily but it is he who eventually pulls out the pale pink collar from behind his body. It’s lined with silver studs and a blank tag in the shape of a heart. Mizuki has no idea when he put it there, but his eyes light up at the sight. As Virus pulls it closer to Mizuki’s throat, he realizes that there’s a leash attached to it. A short one, but a leash nonetheless. Virus pulls Mizuki’s head up for a moment and dangles the collar in front of his face.

            “Would you like to be collared?” he asks. Mizuki nods, biting his bottom lip and trying to suck up all the drool that’s spilling from his mouth. “This is a big honor, you know.” Virus pushes Mizuki’s head down and then slips the leather band around his skin, fastening it in the back and handing the end of the leash to Trip. “Make us both come and then you’ll get an even better treat.”

            Mizuki looks up at him, his eyes beaming at Virus like he’s actually his master. For a moment, Mizuki feels every bit the part of the loyal dog, eager to do anything to please the two who take care of him. Trip tugs on the leash and Mizuki quickly realizes the new setup here. Trip hands the leash over to Virus just as Mizuki puts his lips to his dick again and tries to take as much into his mouth as he can. His dick pokes the back of Mizuki’s throat and he glides his tongue along the underside as long as he can before he feels the need to gag and then he pulls back up, trying to suck the head but is pulled to Virus’s dick before he can. Virus hands the leash off to Trip again and Mizuki is stuck in a forced back-and-forth, much more fervent and insistent than the one before. That’s fine by Mizuki. He loves the way they vie for his attention. Mizuki knows that rumors swirl that his blowjobs are the best on the island; Virus and Trip must have started that one.

            Trails of spit start to form on the heads of their dicks from how quickly they pull Mizuki off the other. It clings to Mizuki’s chin and cheeks and nose and he can’t get a solid breath from how crazed they are but Mizuki soaks it in. He loves how eager they are to get his lips back on their cocks; how excited he makes them and how good he’s doing at what they’ve asked of him. Mizuki is running breathless by the time Trip’s thighs quake, a good sign that he’s close to orgasm. He works on Virus’s dick a little harder that time, hoping that if they come at the same time, he’ll get extra praise.

            Virus comes in Mizuki’s mouth, against the back of his tongue, and down his throat. Trip finishes on his face. It drips down from his hair to his cheeks and mixes with the semen spilling from his mouth from where Virus pulled out a bit too quickly. He can feel it clinging to his eyelashes as he looks up at them both, eager for his reward.

            “I suppose it is time to give you you’re treat, isn’t it?” Virus says, tucking himself back into his pants. He pats his lap and then pulls Mizuki up onto the bed. Trip gets up and heads to their duffel bag. “All fours, please. Hurry.”

            Mizuki does as he’s told. Cum still coating his face, he crawls to the head of the bed, the leash still trailing behind him, and leans down onto his forearms, making sure his ass is as high into the air as it can be. He even wiggles it a couple times, wishing there was a tail to wag in excitement. Then he realizes: the tail is coming. The tail is his reward.

            They make quick work of readying him: Virus lubes the tail and Trip lubes his fingers. He circles one at Mizuki’s entrance and then pushes in slowly when Mizuki nods at him, moaning as he jerks it in and out roughly, poking and prodding inside of Mizuki quick and hard. Mizuki has always liked it when it hurts just a little bit.

            Mizuki peeks over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of the tail that Virus is lubing. Trip’s fingers continue to push in and out as Mizuki drinks it in: a long, floppy pink tail, the same color as his ears and his collar, with a darker pink plug on the end. At least, it looks like a plug. There’s an odd wire hanging from it and Mizuki moans when he realizes it’s a vibrator. Virus turns to look at him and smiles delicately, his eyebrows rising just slightly.

            “Are you ready for your reward?”

            The vibrator slides in easily – well, not _easily,_ but Mizuki is excited and ready to get off, so he manages to relax enough to let it in quickly, and Virus starts fucking him with it almost immediately. Mizuki reaches up to wipe off some of the cum that’s still on his face, and when he pulls his fingers away, he notices something dark. Ah – the eyeliner nose. That’s too bad. He sticks his fingers in his mouth to lick them clean. It’s the easiest way.

            Virus manages to find his prostate fairly quickly, causing Mizuki to arch his back downwards even more, his ass pushing back against the vibrator as he cries out in the most pleasure he’s felt in weeks. He tries to fuck himself against it, but Virus hardly lets him. Mizuki whines.

            “Are you – are you going to turn it on?”

            He looks over his shoulder again to gauge Virus’s reaction. He needs release so bad at this point; he reaches down and starts to jerk himself off. Virus smiles again and it’s not until the vibrator comes to life that Mizuki realizes Trip is the one holding the button.

            Mizuki’s hips buck backwards for what feels like hours as he buries his head in his arms, not worrying about making a mess of the cum still on his face. He wrenches his eyes shut and fucks himself against the vibrator, allowing Virus to jerk it in just the right positions to keep hitting that spot. He keeps jerking himself off, ready to come within minutes of the vibrator entering him.

            “I’m going to…”

            Virus hums happily behind him. Mizuki hardly hears it.

            “You’ve certainly been a good boy. I think you deserve it.”

            There’s one last twist of the vibrator against Mizuki’s prostate. Coupled with his fingers pulling tightly against the head of his own dick, Mizuki comes on the sheets below him, trying to hump into his own hand and fuck the vibrator into him further at the same time.

            When he’s done, he rolls to the side and tries to catch his breath on the bed.

            “Ah, I know you’ve finished, but…” Virus and Trip start to move behind Mizuki, and Mizuki lifts his head just enough to indicate he’s listening. “If you want to be a _really_ good boy…”

            Mizuki sits up and looks at him.

            “It’s always comforting to have a dog by your side when you’re finishing up your work for the week.”

            Virus and Trip wash his face, but the ears, the tail, and the collar stay put. Mizuki curls up against some pillows at their feet and starts to fall asleep to the sound of their laptop keyboards clicking away in earnest. It’s probably one of the weirder things that Mizuki’s done, but he can’t exactly complain. Except for when Trip “accidentally” leans his elbow against the vibrator controls every now and then.


End file.
